Young Grow Old
by Claudia Tryniti Rae
Summary: Sad songfic to Creed's 'Young Grow Old' Takes a look at each pilot and an inner turmoil.


Young Grow Old  
By: Claudia Tryniti Rae  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything used in this story! So you money grubbing dingbats can leave me alone! *Raspberries*  
A.N: I have this song on a mixed CD. I was listening to it and I got this idea. Enjoy! ~CTR  
Song: Young Grow Old By Creed   
  
He said he's falling to pieces   
Fighting the boy and the man   
Over his shoulder there was freedom   
But consciousness has tied his hands   
  
*You see Quatre in his livingroom*  
Quatre looked at the screen. Nothing made sense anymore. After hearing his best friend had died, he grew even more pained. The once innocent immage of a world he had was shattered forever. Dorothy came over and kissed him softly on the forehead. She knew he was at a crossraod. One path leading to a freedom he never thought possible, the other leading to a lonely death. But he was bound by his grief and his knowing of a new world.  
  
Embodied youth was his distinction   
Now inhibition's in demand   
So driven by his fear of weakness   
That's his key to understand   
  
*Shot of Wufei and Sally in their appartment arguing*  
Wufei yelled at Sally. His mind didn't know what it did. He was afraid of becoming weak. Weakness caused by a woman. She ripped off the engagement ring and threw it at him. She stormed out of the small room and sank into her bed in tears. He blinked before sitting on the small dining table, playing with the engagement ring she had just thrown at him. As he looked at that small ring, he realized. His weakness was himself...  
  
So far in a distant land   
There's a fight between boy and man   
See the light through the open door   
Sit and watch as the young grow old   
  
Trading places in the circle   
Turn the glass, spill the sand   
They say that time can make the difference   
But age doesn't make you a man   
  
*Shot of Heero sitting in Relena's bedroom*  
He was still cold and calculating. Her eyes filled with tears. She thought that giving him time would help him change. He looked up at her, speaking words she wanted to never hear. "I don't deserve you. Do you know how many innocent lives I've taken? Thousands. I would just taint you." But in those words, he changed. The boy became a man.  
  
So far in a distant land   
There's a fight between boy and man   
See the light through the open door   
Sit and watch as the young grow old   
So young but overblown   
So young but overblown   
So young but overblown   
  
Take a look now, see the boy is weakened   
Watch him fade, watch him fade away   
Take a bow and the boy is defeated   
Is this the way, this the way?   
  
*You see Duo and Hilde sitting on a couch*  
Hilde's tears swept down her face. She watched his gaze carefully. His eyes were so pained. The light was gone from their depths. He slowly let the note drift from his hands.   
~Duo Maxwell- We regret to inform you that your brother has died. Condolences. ~  
He hung his head in defeat. He fought so his little brother wouldn't. But all of his sacrifices were in vain. His only family was now gone.  
  
So far in a distant land   
There's a fight between boy and man   
See the light through the open door   
Sit and watch as the young grow old  
  
*Pan back to Quatre in his livingroom*  
The screen showed reporters and cameramen crowded around the site of oblivion. The Preventers building collapsed due to an internal explosion. "There is only one reported casualty..." Nothing else mattered as the body of a tall, thin man was pulled from the rubble. His beautiful green eyes smiled. His arms were crossed over his chest, holding something. A cry was heard. Paramedics pried his arms apart to find the living breathing body of a 7 month old baby girl. The girl's name was Trinity Winner (1). The man's eyes closed as he coughed up blood and died.  
  
So far in a distant land   
There's a fight between boy and man   
See the light through the open door   
Sit and watch as the young grow old...  
  
A.N: 1. Trinity means 3. She is named after Trowa.  
Anyways, sory to make this so depressing. Angst is something I work best with subdued. I hope you enjoyed it though. HUGS TO ALL! ~CTR  



End file.
